crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Satiba
Satiba is a Saiyan warrior of the Zen System Alliance. The youngest and newest member of the Infinity Patrol, one of several small teams set to patrol the Zen System on behalf of Paradisus, Satiba was pulled into an interplanetary conflict when the Infinity Patrol was contracted to aid an outer invasion in conquering the Zen System for profit. Enacted as a low Lieutenant of the invasion force, Satiba partook in a couple of battles against the Zen System, including fellow Saiyans defending the other members of the alliance. During this conflict, he encountered the proclaimed "Legendary Super Saiyan" Roku. Following the Infinity Patrol's attack on Paradisus, Satiba escaped capture after his team's defeat at the hands of the Saiyans. Biography Early Life Satiba was born on Paradisus into a common family. Taking an interest in security police, he trained in becoming a warrior and eventually succeeded in becoming a soldier. Joining the Infinity Patrol Satiba was placed in the Infinity Patrol, a standard three-man patrol team under the Zen System Alliance police force. His new companions were Ruba, the team leader and veteran patrol member, and Calor, a semi-hardened individual who treasured active assignments. Satiba replaced the recently deceased former member who was close to retiring and a friend of Ruba's. Zen System Invasion At some point while on patrol, the team made contact with a faction that sought to dominate the Zen System and sell its planets and warriors to the highest bidder. The faction's leader had noted a change in the Saiyan's nature from a powerful and feared warrior race into a soft, peace-loving people; he proclaimed that this change made the Saiyans lose their reputation and would be seen as weak, which could easily prompt a hostile enemy to move in and wipe them out. Promising to see the Saiyans return to their former status of strength and offering protection, the leader offered the Infinity Patrol a position in command of his army in order to take over the Zen System, and in return he would instate his faction's military strength in ensuring security and a return to power. The Infinity Patrol accepted; Calor was eager to participate in a war, and Ruba reluctantly agreed with the leader's assessment and hoped for the safety of his people. Satiba, unsure of himself but not wanting to refuse and place himself in danger, said nothing in opposition and simply went along with his team. Satiba was placed in a position of leadership, though since he was relatively inexperienced was only made a Lieutenant. This offered him a personal guard of two, and given a platoon of soldiers. Satiba participated, in a minor role, in battle against the Tamarans and Cardosians, mostly observing the actions of his companions and stepping in to support when necessary. During meetings with Calor and Ruba, he mostly remained silent and listened to their conversations, noting Calor's desire to prolong the conflict as much as possible while Ruba simply desired a quick end. Roku, the Super Saiyan During the conflicts throughout the Zen System, Satiba met the prized champion of Paradisus, Roku. While not fighting Roku himself, Satiba watched as Calor was let loose against the "Super Saiyan" to test his strength. Roku proved himself worth the reputation, even demonstrating his Super Saiyan transformation when Calor recklessly forced him to by attacking innocent bystanders. Satiba was in shock and awe at the transformation, fearing its power and reputation. He retreated with Ruba and Calor shortly after. Following this battle, the team discussed how they would take over Paradisus with the Super Saiyan defending it. There was talk about possibly accessing the inner might of the Great Ape; while Calor was enthusiastic at accessing this power for the first time, Ruba dismissed his interest and reminded him that the Great Ape was no simple hurdle and required intense concentration and focus to keep in control, demonstrating his reluctant acceptance of his role in using it himself if necessary. The Infinity Patrol was called back to their leader's starship to report on their actions. After revealing the existence of Roku as a Super Saiyan, Ruba noted his leader's disappointment and promised to provide Paradisus and the rest of the worlds to him in short order. The leader demonstrated his power and harassed Ruba, informing them of the price of failure should they be unsuccessful in conquering their homeworld. Siege of Paradisus Eventually, the Infinity Patrol brought their army upon Paradisus and initiated their invasion. Satiba watched from the safety of their command ship as the naval defense fleet tried to repel them, and though they were able to mostly demolish the invasion fleet the rebels had succeeded in landing a sizeable army on the Saiyan homeworld. Satiba was once again placed in a position of support, his platoon operating under Ruba's main army. The goal was to use Calor's battle-hungry force to directly confront the main defense lane and draw out the defenders while Ruba's force would take advantage of the distraction and attempt to invade the royal palace of the Saiyan King. There, the King would be captured and forced to command his army to stand down, and secure the invasion's dominion by broadcasting the King's defeat across the Zen System, having already captured the leaders of the other Zen planets. Knowing the Super Saiyan Roku would step in and try to stop them, Ruba assigned Satiba to infiltrate the city alone, searching for his home and capture Roku's close family. He would then use them as leverage to either force the Super Saiyan to stand down or retreat from the battle with them in tow, forcing the Super Saiyan away from the invasion long enough for the King's capture. With Calor's distraction provided, Satiba infiltrated the city and managed to reach the residential area. However, he found Roku's home to be empty; shortly after, he heard terrible sounds of a large monster outside the city. Stepping outside the city, Satiba saw that his commander had transformed into a Great Ape and was assailed by the Saiyan army. Staying out of sight and danger of the fight, Satiba watched as Roku helped the defenders defeat Ruba and force him out of the transformation by removing his tail. Following the invasion army's defeat, Satiba retreated with the remainder of his platoon from Paradisus, evading capture and returning to the faction's primary ship outside the Zen System. Personality Satiba is usually silent, aloof, and rarely shows any sort of emotion or personality compared to most Saiyans. He usually keeps to himself, maintaining a cool demeanor in the majority of situations. Compared to his teammate Calor, Satiba is much calmer, and is more collected, serious, and disciplined, lacking any ego whatsoever. Appearance Satiba is a young Saiyan warrior in his late teens. He has a fairly light complexion compared to the average Saiyan (though he is not considered pale), and has black eyes and black hair, which is kept slightly spiky and extends slightly past his shoulders. He keeps his hair tied in a tail on most occasions. Standard for a Saiyan patrol officer, Satiba wears a black set of pants and long sleeve top, as well as white boots and gloves. His Saiyan armor has shoulder guards but no hip or groin guards. He keeps his tail, black in color, wrapped around his waist as a belt, a common practice for all Saiyans. Satiba often wears a Scouter, which has a yellow colored lens. Powers/Abilities Physicality Satiba is considered physically average for a Saiyan warrior of his age. Due to his youth, he isn't particularly outstanding but has potential to become stronger. Despite his average nature, he is immensely powerful compared to other races such as humans, showing such traits as the following: * Super Strength: Satiba is capable of lifting 10 times his own weight, and is easily capable of lifting vehicles, smashing through hard structures, and create small craters in battle through physical attacks alone. This strength, while average on Paradisus due to its gravity being 10 times that of Earthlike planets, shows off in environments with weaker gravity, allowing him to clear huge distances and heights with a single bound or demolish structures with ease. * Super Speed: Satiba can quickly evade melee attacks and dash around his opponents to confuse them in a fight. His speed is enough to allow him to dodge projectiles or energy blasts of almost any nature, perform a quick dash to close the distance with enemies within a second, and perform a barraging series of super-fast melee strikes or energy attacks. * Super Durability: Satiba shows the reputed Saiyan ability of brushing through most attacks that would normally obliterate humans or other weaker alien races. He is capable of surviving a devastating crash on board a vehicle, have heavy boulders smashed on top of him without much damage, and resist several instances of blunt, slashing, and piercing attacks of many different natures. * Super Agility: Satiba is able to maneuver across the battlefield with great dexterity, performing high jumps, flips, cartwheels and other acrobatics that grants him evasion against a number of high-speed attacks. * Super Endurance: Like any Saiyan, Satiba demonstrates the ability to last in incredibly long periods of time that are physically demanding, despite not being considered a physically outstanding Saiyan. He can get up after much physical punishment, continue fighting after sustaining injuries, and push through even the toughest of situations for a considerably long duration. * Super Stamina: Tying in with his endurance, Satiba's stamina allows him to keep going through long fights and push himself to incredible limits, far beyond what the human body is capable of. He is at least able to last an entire day, if not more, of continuous conflict. * Super Regeneration: While Satiba's body is considered quite unbreakable compared to weaker creatures, should he sustain any damage he possesses a capable healing and regenerative factor that allows him to quickly recover with just a short rest. The more serious the injury, the longer he has to rest; however, even grueling injuries require little attention, and his healing is boosted with the consumption of food. Energy Manipulation Through the common practice of Ki Mastery known to all Saiyans, Satiba has access to an extraordinary amount of energy abilities. Though not considered tremendously powerful compared to most Saiyans, Satiba is still young and shows plenty of room for improvement. His power level is normally around 40,000, considered average for a common Saiyan warrior. The color of his aura is golden-yellow. * Aura Generation: By concentrating his Ki, Satiba generates a thin aura of energy as a protective barrier. Comparable to an artificial energy shield, the aura can absorb, cancel, deflect, or reflect physical and energy attacks, though sufficient damage can break through it and energy absorbing can drain it. * Physical Enhancement: Ki concentration can also allow Satiba to increase his physical abilities to a limited degree, though this drains his energy as he does so. * Flight: Satiba can use small amounts of energy to easily allow himself levitation and flight through a planetary atmosphere. * Ki Blast: Satiba can also collect Ki for an outer energy attack in many different forms, shaping them into spheres, bolts, beams or other forms according to his will and imagination. The more energy gathered, the stronger the attack. * Ki Explosion: Satiba can collect a large amount of energy and generate a blast all around his body to dispatch threats coming from all directions. Transformations Though Satiba still possesses his tail, he has been trained to resist a Great Ape transformation, as it is frowned upon to lose oneself to the Great Ape's rampaging power. Gallery Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Danno's Characters Category:Fighter Category:Military career Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters